This invention relates to hoists of the kind which apply a force in tension to a load. Hoists of the kind to which this invention relates incorporate gear apparatus shaped to provide a positive hold of the produced tension force when the gear apparatus is not being driven.
This invention relates particularly to a hoist having impact fitting means connected to the gear apparatus for enabling the gear apparatus to be power driven by an impact tool.
Hoists which are constructed for applying a force in tension to a load have a wide range of applications.
Such hoists may be used as load binders, as liking apparatus, or for pulling or otherwise repositioning a load.
Hoists are commonly powered by hand or by motor drive.
It is a primary object of the present invention to construct a hoist for a powered drive by an impact tool system of the kind commonly present on utility trucks and in shops.